1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention device for mounting a heat sink to a central processing unit (hereafter, CPU) socket, and particularly to a retention device which can facilitate a reliable and quick assembly and disassembly between a heat sink and a CPU socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of related art are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82212213, 84207163, and 84207861. Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional retention device is in a shape of a frame 20. The frame 20 comprises a pair of opposite side walls 22, a pair of opposite retention walls 23 each defining an elongated slit 24 therein, and four supporting plates 21 extending horizontally inward from bottoms of the side walls 22 and the retention walls 23. In assembly, a CPU 10 is put into a center portion of the frame 20 and is supported by the four supporting plates 21 at four sides thereof. A heat sink 30 having a pair of retention portions 31 is superposed on the CPU 10 and retained thereon by being inserted into the frame 20 to reach a position in which elongated ribs 32 of the retention portions 31 engage with the elongated slits 24 of the retention walls 23 of the frame 20. The connection between the CPU 10 and a circuit board (not shown) is presently by means of BGA (Ball Grid Array), which results in smaller connection strength therebetween. When inserting the heat sink 30 into the frame 20, the insertion force may cause a damage to the connection. Meanwhile, disassembly of the frame 20 with the heat sink 30 is difficult and needs special tools, thereby complicating operation thereof.
An improved retention device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.